Abo Island
Nation Information Abo Island is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 185 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Abo Island work diligently to produce Coal and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Abo Island is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Abo Island to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Abo Island allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Abo Island believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Abo Island will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ruler Information under construction Geography and Resources Capital Coordinates 64.77412531292873, -18.2373046875 Land Owned 1,382.288 mile (2,224.577 km) diameter. Neighbors Nearest Real World Cities '''Bordering Cybernations Natural Hazards Harsh winters, blizzards, volcanic activity, seismic activity, falling rocks, sea storms, strong winds across flat lands, and the distance to the nearest hospital all provide slight dangers to the people living on Abo Island. Natural Resources *'Coal' - Uncommon in most of the Icelandic nations, Abo Island has a strong coal industry providing it with a source of energy unlike most of the surrounding nations. Because this resource was only discovered recently, the entire coal trade is able to be exported and traded for other resources. Abo Islanders have learned how to use geothermic energy for heat, farm electricity from the wind. *'Gems' - Also rare in most Icelandic nations, Gems have been a staple of the Aboian economy since the birth of the nation. Many citizens have perfected the art of gem-craft, and earned a considerable amount of wealth because of it. *'Food'- At one time, the people of Abo Island, and virtually all nations on Iceland, had a hard time scrounging up enough food to feed their families. This has, however, made Abo Islanders quite resourceful in developing greenhouse farms in which almost all of the food for the nation is grown. There is also a small part of arable land that provides a small part of the world's mushroom needs. History of Abo Island under construction Birth and Founding Joining Wolfpack The Wolfpack War The Imperial Defensive Coalition A Merge Into SUN